Marvel's Spider-Man Origin Season 1 5
Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * * ** *** **** So You Want to be a Wrestler? Wresting Ring Items: * * | Synopsis = The intro of a TV show called So You Want to be a Wrestler? plays, with its presenter on the ring describing the program's shtick being that of offering rookies the chance to fight against professional wrestlers. The announcer introduces Peter Parker's wrestling alter-ego to the audience, the Spider. Peter is interviewed before the fight, but gets carried talking facts about spiders before the cameraman interrupts him to show some moves. The presenter then introduces the Spider's opponent, the champion Bonesaw McGee, followed by a compilation of Bonesaw's fights. As Peter approaches the door to exit backstage, a burglar runs through the hallway followed by a security guard. Peter steps aside and lets the criminal pass, claiming that it's not his problem. The burglar reaches the elvator and escapes, prompting the guard to sarcastically thank the Spider for not helping. Peter walks away unconcerned, telling the guard he had to save his moves for the judges and his smile for the fans. Bonesaw McGee enters the stage and climbs into the ring, scaring the Spider. As Peter is distracted asking the cameraman until when does he have to fight McGee, the wrestler picks up a chair and hits the Spider from behind. Bonesaw then picks up his opponent and throws him into the wall, where Peter remains climbed. Using his web-shooters, the Spider hits Bonesaw with web balls, taking the opportunity to catch him off-guard and wrap his legs around McGeen, forcing him into the ground. Peter proceeds to dodge Bonesaw's subsequent attacks, and knocks him down with a kick. Bonesaw slingshots himself off the ropes in an attempt to ram into the Spider. However, Peter dodges him and uses his own webbing to slingshot him back into the ropes, from where he bounces across the ring several times. The Spider then uses a webline to force him to bounce back and forth again. When Bonesaw returns to the center of the mat, the Spider swings down a web upside down and taps him in the forehead, causing him to fall down for good. The crowd cheers the Spider as he's given a trophy by the announcer, which disappoints Peter. The cameraman asks him for a good pose, telling Peter that he will remember this day for the rest of his life. | Notes = * Bonesaw McGee is adapted from Bone Saw McGraw, the wrestler Peter Parker fights in the Spider-Man film. In the comics, the wrestler Peter Parker confronts was Crusher Hogan. * Stan Lee makes an appearance lending his likeness and voice to a So You Want to be a Wrestler? cameraman. | Trivia = * When showing his moves before the wrestling match, Peter makes a pose very similar to Spider-Man's idle animation in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. | Recommended = | Links = }}